What is the least common multiple of 50 and 15? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(50, 15) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 50 and 15. We know that 50 x 15 (or 750) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 50 until we find a number divisible by 15. 50, 100, 150, So, 150 is the least common multiple of 50 and 15.